zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Leagues
=Leagues= Leagues are organizations created by players for a variety of reasons. Roleplaying leagues give characters a group to interact with; raiding leagues give players people to tackle difficult dungeons with. Some leagues are open to anybody, some have a vetting process, some require you to be max level--it all depends on who's in charge of the league and how they decide to run it. Leagues may have league halls, similar to player housing on a larger scale. The league leader must set it up, and a regular payment is subtracted from the league vault for upkeep of a league hall, but active leagues should have no trouble making the payments. League leaders can hire shop NPCs to populate the league halls, leaders and officers can purchase and place furnishings, and only league members are able to enter and use the hall. League halls can be set as respawn points. In Zen, we allow our players to make up and run their own league, though we restrict it to one league per player. Leave an edit here telling us everything we need to know about your league--name, what type, its general structure, whatever you feel other players need to know to decide whether they want their characters in it. If you'd like to join a league listed here, talk to the player in charge of it. Bohun Upas *'League Leader:' First: Annabelle (NPC) *'Player in charge:' Mini IC "Bohun Upas." The Tree of Poison. The roots of this league span far and wide. Many often wonder if there is a place untouchable to them. Bohun Upas is a culmination of everything justice strives to obliterate. They are, in simple terms, a service guild. Is there someone you need eliminated? A business to be outrun? Illegal compounds and weapons you wish to obtain? A means of escape? Bohun Upas can do it all and more, and if not, they'll hook you up with someone who can. Nothing is too vile for them as long as you can pay them. Payment isn't limited to coin, either; it can take the form of favor, connection, skill, property, items... Bohun Upas will listen to all the options you present to them, and only when they find a pleasing offer will they take on the job. Currently, Bohun Upas is led by a woman referred to as First. That she is a woman is the only thing anyone knows about her. A First is chosen from the council of Seconds by the reigning First. Once crowned, the remaining Seconds are slain and replaced. The fate of the former First is up to the new First. Some have been let go to run a different area of the league while others have been put to death. By rule, it is up to the current First to decide when to choose their successor, but it is not unheard of for Seconds to plot both together and against each other to pressure the current First into giving up their position. The practice is rare, however, as it comes with the risk of not being chosen and then being killed. The current First has been in power for the past year. Seconds are handpicked by the reigning First. Generally their numbers are kept low, between three to seven persons. They provide council to the First, including information, recommendations and abnormalities. Seconds are the only members to be granted an audience with the First, though all they witness is his or her voice. All job requests travel from the client to Thirds to Seconds, usually stopping there. Seconds decide to accept or decline jobs along the lines of smuggling, sabotage and theft. Assassinations, loans, long-term business deals and the like must be approved by First. Thirds are the faces most members of Bohun Upas are familiar with. Thirds carry out the orders of Seconds, holding the authority to organize the completion of a job as they see fit. Sometimes Thirds will recruit Fourths if they require more hands, and sometimes they will work alone or with another Third. Thirds can also work as mediators, negotiators, payment collectors, information collectors... The list is endless. Thirds are perhaps the most varied rank of the league, boasting a plethora of skill sets and classes, including clerics and paladins. Most members of Bohun Upas settle comfortably in their role as a Third; it boasts the highest job security out of all the ranks, though it also poses some of the highest risks with the outside market. Fourths are the lowest ranking members, comprised mainly of those a Third or Second has seen potential in and are willing to take a gamble on. A smaller percentage of Fourths are made of clients who could not hold their end of the bargain and chose to work for the league instead of pay with their life. By working in Bohun Upas as a reluctant Fourth, however, many of them do. One must be recommended to join Bohun Upas' ranks and the person who recommends them is responsible for their performance and loyalty, thus a hopeful Fourth must show incredible potential for a Third or Second to take that risk. Everyone begins as a Fourth, regardless of outside rank or abilities. Fourths mainly work as spies and information collectors, keeping daily to weekly reports and sharing their observations with a Third periodically. They are peppered throughout the country. Wherever a group of Fourths are, there is likely to be a Third nearby. Like the ranks above them, Fourths are paid for their services, but whether or not it's enough to pay for their dues depends on the value of the information they produce. Fourths in debt can expect an even smaller amount of coin. Loyalty in Bohun Upas is critical. If a Third or Second is in trouble, the league will have their back. They have been known to go to great lengths to save one of their own. However, if a member is constantly bringing unwanted attention on themselves and becomes a liability and threat to the safety of the rest of the league, that person will be disposed of. It is vital that members keep a close watch on the information that escapes their mouth. Many have been permanently silenced for their careless words -- either in death, or, perhaps, the removal of their vocal chords... Safehouses for Bohun Upas are scattered across Zenderael and they're constantly changing. This water-like mobility has protected the bulk of Bohun Upas' members and caused centuries of headache to those who wish to conquer them. OOC Bohun Upas was started in 2045 to fill a niche in the roleplaying community where the plethora of hero characters that most people gravitate to felt a distinct lack of villains to contrast against. They are first and foremost a roleplaying league, but they also host raids and other activities for their members. This means you don't need to have a maxed out character to RP a powerful villain, though the league will impose standards on its members. Godmoders and their ilk are almost always rejected at the get-go, and those that filter through generally get tossed out quickly once their true colors shine. Being a league for villains, Bohun Upas has had their fair share of drama, some finding fault with their members, others with players getting butthurt or taking IC actions too personally. Some consider the league to be on the elitist side, as it is required to submit an application on your character's history and personality. On the whole, though, most of Zenderael's playerbase is neutral to positive towards them, and they tend to be the first place to look for antagonistic CR. The role of First is never an actual game character, but a persona made up by the OOC league leader. Their league hall resides in the Pakerion side of the Saghar. Members * Alexander Varista * Alexandr 'Sascha' Holloway (DROPPED) * Edward Montgomery Virgil (DROPPED) * Evelyn Marks (DECEASED) * Reilanin Days' End *'League Leader:' Malachai Dominga *'Player in charge:' Chibale Days' End is the league Malachai formed after having to put up with drama in another league. The other league also wasn't an RP league, and through some minor prodding, Malachai decided to dedicate the league to roleplay. The league accepts all players so long as they follow the rules, and with Malachai's popularity online, has grown quite large. It is called Days' End after Malachai's webcomic, End of Days, and webstore, Days' End Emporium, and the leader is Malachai Dominga, his spellsword. The rules are simple: No OOG drama, be respectful, and take part in roleplay. Even if you're new to roleplay, you are welcome. They'll show you the ropes and help you figure out your play style and character history. IG: The league is a freelance mercenary group whose goals are to provide expert training for their members and ensure adequate job safety while providing a welcoming environment. They feel that to be a good mercenary, one needs good gear, and will work towards that end with their members, finding the best gear possible for each individual member through jobs or manufacture. They take all sorts of jobs, and even take initiative at times to clear out a group that is harassing the neighbourhood, be it orcs, goblins, what have you, since those runs tend to offer some prize to the league in the way of whatever they can loot from the enemy's base, and work as good training excersizes for newer recruits. Members * Leader: Malachai Dominga * Lera Savinkov * Marlene Reliace * Nayan * Virelai the Nameless The Righteous Dawn * Leader: Darius (NPC) * Player in charge: The Guindo The Righteous Dawn is an Everea-based RP league, populated by those who serve Everea and Xumurdad. Most of its members are paladins or clerics, with a few other classes scattered around, with some backstory about how they came to be Everean defenders thrown in. Basically, this league is made up of all the goody-goody or soldier types that hang out in Bastan. The league is led by an NPC leaguemaster (who is totally appable and I'm going to be vague on purpose solely because of that). While not exactly difficult to get into, there are standards one must meet to be invited. The first is a compatible backstory or purpose, and the second is a minimum standard of roleplaying ability. The Righteous Dawn is very RP heavy, and the guild doesn't even organize its own raids. (Members can run their own, but they aren't guild-sanctioned or put together by officers for guild participation.) They do, however, run many, many RP events, and collaborate with other RP guilds to run storylines. The officers of the guild work hard to get members involved in RP and to create story arcs that are inclusive. OOCly they have a partnership with Bohun Upas for the purposes of driving conflict and creating drama. Members * Anais Vallinar * Nadir Kahil * Ravindra Savarna